


***

by cardamon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7023697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardamon/pseuds/cardamon





	***

Сейчас бы чего покрепче, подумал Занзас как раз перед тем, как поставленный перед ним стакан минералки разлетелся на мелкие осколки. Минералка была компромиссом — неудачным, как оказалось, но ничего другого не пришло в голову. Не заказывать же обед, да и хрен знает, как тут кормят, с Мукуро сталось бы выбрать ресторан где не еда, а отрава — выбрал же он место, где стеклянный потолок вдруг рушится вниз, музыку заглушает трескотня выстрелов, где шальная пуля разбивает стакан, а на стол вместе с дождем осколков падает Хибари Кея.  
Вслед за ним на остатки стола рухнул мертвец — Хибари едва успел выпутаться из скатерти и отскочить в сторону, и мертвец, пробив головой хлипкую столешницу, застрял в обломках.  
За спиной у Занзаса кто-то запричитал, хриплым басом призывая мамочку — но сразу же смолк.  
Хибари поудобнее перехватил тонфы.  
— И ты здесь, — поморщился он.  
Вид у него был слегка оглушенный — как у того, кто свалился с хрен знает какого этажа.  
Занзас ответил не сразу. Не целясь, он пальнул Хибари за спину, сразу же развернулся — и вторым выстрелом снял неосторожно заглянувшего в дыру парня с тускло блеснувшим мачете. Когда тот перестал кричать, буркнул:  
— Как чувствовал — говенное тут место.  
— С кем собирался встретиться?  
— С кем собирался — уже не встречусь. Твоими заботами.  
Пригнувшись, Занзас рванул через зал. Засевший на перекрытиях автоматчик дал короткую очередь — но Занзас уже залег за барной стойкой и принялся перезаряжать пистолеты.  
— Стреляй, когда он высунется, — сказал присевший рядом Хибари.  
— Надеюсь, он тебя зацепит.  
— Это вряд ли. Но выбраться отсюда нужно поскорее. А через эти двери, — Хибари глянул на ломившуюся к выходу толпу, — быстро не уйти, разве что всех положить.  
— На пять минут работы, — оценил Занзас.  
— У нас нет пяти минут. Через три рванет в лифте и в холле, поэтому бежать нужно через черный ход.  
Вскочив, Хибари запрыгнул на стойку. По мраморному полу тут же запрыгали гильзы. Пристрелят идиота, подумал Занзас, вскидывая пистолет — и еще до того, как автоматчик тяжело свалился с перекрытия, бросился к незаметной двери в дальнем конце зала.  
— Сюда, — крикнул он Хибари. — Потом двигай к стоянке — нужна машина, чтобы убраться подальше.  
— У меня там мотоцикл.  
— Впервые сваливаю на чем-то, что было припарковано как полагается, — пробормотал Занзас.  
И в этот момент воздух за его спиной сдвинулся — а потом с грохотом и обжигающим жаром вернулся на место.  
Мукуро — вспомнил Занзас. Интересно, где он? Успел ли он войти? Или выйти?  
В воздухе кружили черные жирные хлопья сажи.  
— Так что ты забыл в Пацифик Плейс? — спросил Занзас, усаживаясь за спиной у Хибари.  
Начало фразы заглушил новый взрыв, но потом Занзас расслышал:  
— … на самом деле не пламя, а лед. Иллюзионисты Гордона Цяо погибли, но добыли образец, и теперь...  
— И теперь у нас на хвосте — боевики триады, — оглянувшись, Занзас толкнул Хибари в плечо. — Гони!  
  
Перед тем, как мотоцикл сорвался с места, Занзас успел обернуться и выстрелить по колесам первой из выруливших на стоянку машин. Хоть немного их притормозит, решил он, когда машина завертелась юзом. Выстрелить еще раз не удалось — мотоцикл помчался по извивающемуся серой лентой пандусу с такой скоростью, что желудок прилип к ребрам. Занзас мертвой хваткой вцепился в Хибари, выплюнул попавшую в рот прядь волос и подумал, что надо бы как-то извернуться — и подбить хотя бы еще одного преследователя.  
Потом он увидел еще кое-что.  
Над крышами домов показалась узкая полоска моря.  
— Разворачивай! — заорал он.  
Хибари крикнул что-то, не оборачиваясь, и Занзас в раздражении сжал на его плече пальцы.  
— Разворачивай, это ловушка! Нас хотят загнать на крышу!  
Хибари мотнул головой и прибавил скорость.  
Может, у него есть план, сказал себе Занзас — и потянулся к засунутому за ремень пистолету.  
Когда начавший заходить сбоку судзуки задымил и ткнулся бампером в ограждение, Хибари выехал на последний круг.  
Потом Занзас увидел перед собой не выложенную плиткой стену, а небо — такое синее, каким оно никогда не бывало в этом городе внизу, где его даже днем расцвечивали неоновые огни. Внизу — когда Занзас глянул вниз, — мелькнули крохотные, не больше спичечного коробка, машинки, столпившиеся перед перегородившим улицу полицейским фургоном. Навстречу уже летела крыша соседнего дома — но катастрофически не успевала лечь под зависшие в воздухе колеса.  
Что-то менять было уже слишком поздно. Занзас посмотрел на неправдоподобно яркое небо и почему-то опять подумал о Мукуро.  
О Мукуро и его выборе ресторанов.  
А в следующую секунду колено пронзила острая боль, под ребро ткнулся то ли руль мотоцикла, то ли локоть Хибари, и щека прижалась к теплому пыльному бетону.  
Небо над головой оставалось таким же синим.  
Краем глаза Занзас увидел, как мотоцикл, секунду побалансировав на одном колесе на краю крыши, исчез за ее краем.  
Хибари пошевелился и сказал:  
— Надо идти. Там, дальше — запасной мотоцикл.  
Занзас хмыкнул.  
— Припаркован без нарушений?  
— Никому не известно, что он там стоит, — Хибари поднял голову и чуть заметно улыбнулся.  
Глаза у него были пьяные от адреналинового возбуждения.  
Занзас и сам чувствовал себя так, будто только что трахнул весь мир — и тот все еще лежит перед ним, раскинув ноги.  
— Ладно, я понял. Ты все спланировал. Но ты не мог знать, вытянет ли мотоцикл лишний вес, — сказал он, чувствуя локтем, как вздрагивают у Хибари плечи, по капле выпуская напряжение.  
Хибари запрокинул назад голову и сказал:  
— Я не был уверен на все сто процентов. Но я рад, что ты не стал жертвовать собой и спрыгивать. Это повлияло бы на центр тяжести.  
Занзас пожал плечами.  
— Я что, похож на идиота? Ты вел себя так, будто знаешь, что делаешь. Процентов на девяносто.  
Хибари сунул руку в карман и вытащил маленький — не больше сигаретной пачки, — металлический кубик. Подбросил на ладони — и снова спрятал.  
— Полгода назад мне пришло письмо. Нет, я не знаю, кто его отправил. Но я проверил те факты, которые смог — и они подтвердились. А остальные… они показались мне достаточно интересными, чтобы рискнуть. И я подстраховался.  
— Спрятал на каждом углу по мотоциклу и заложил взрывчатку в лифте третьего уровня Пасифик Плейс, — сказал Занзас.  
— В любом случае, эта штука теперь у меня, — Хибари еще раз подбросил контейнер — и спрятал. — Не пламя — лед. Или что-то вроде этого.  
Он встал и зашагал пожарной лестнице.  
— Что эта хрень делает? — крикнул вслед Занзас.  
Хибари обернулся.  
— Убивает, что же еще?  
  
Возле маленького ресторанчика, так изукрашенного золотыми драконами, что рябило в глазах, Занзас тронул Хибари за плечо.  
Мотоцикл послушно свернул к обочине.  
— Надеюсь, они не нарушают санитарные нормы, — пробормотал себе под нос Хибари.  
Занзас огляделся по сторонам. Фальшивое золото нарисованных драконов сияло на солнце.  
— Могу поспорить, всех кошек здесь разделывают чисто вымытыми руками, — сообщил он, отодвигая бамбуковую шторку.  
В полутемном зале пахло жареным мясом и незнакомыми специями.  
За ближайшим столиком сидел Мукуро.  
— А я вас заждался, — сказал он, улыбаясь, и ковырнул ложечкой в стоявшей перед ним голове с отпиленной макушкой. — И обед без вас рискнул заказать.  
— Вы хуже бабушки, честно, — вздохнула голова. — Стоило один раз забыть про шапку!  
Занзас с грохотом выдвинул стул и сел, подчеркнуто игнорируя подозрительный взгляд Хибари.  
— Не смотри на него так, — посоветовал Мукуро. — Занзас знал даже меньше тебя. Я просто предложил ему встретиться в том ресторане, пообещав рассказать о новом оружии.  
— Зачем? — спросил Хибари раньше, чем Занзас успел открыть рот.  
Мукуро опять ковырнул ложечкой под черепной коробкой.  
— Должен же был я подстраховаться. Письма от таинственного незнакомца с Занзасом не сработали бы, но я подумал, что если сунуть его в гущу событий, то он не удержится и сделает что-нибудь полезное.  
Он отложил ложечку и встал из-за стола.  
— Кстати, это было не оружие.  
— Что же, если не оно? — очень спокойно спросил Занзас.  
— Ты поймешь, если я скажу, что в этом веществе заключена возможность устанавливать связи между частицами пламени и обмениваться информацией? И спрессовывать их так плотно, как замерзший газ спрессовывается в лед? Ладно, не буду вас отвлекать, — Мукуро улыбнулся еще шире, и вдруг подбросил на ладони металлический кубик.  
Бамбуковые шторки качнулись в последний раз — и начали таять, оплывая туманными нитями. Вслед за ними растаяли золоченые драконы и услужливо улыбающийся официант. Последней исчезла голова, пробормотав на прощание:  
— А если я без теплых носков выйду на улицу? Тогда что?  
Хибари посмотрел на то место, где стоял стол — и бросился к мотоциклу.  
  
Но Занзас его опередил.  
— Мы его догоним, — сказал он, запрыгивая на сиденье. — Догоним и спрессуем почище льда. А о том, что это — не оружие, пусть он кому-то другому рассказывает.  
Хибари колебался не больше секунды.  
Потом Занзас почувствовал на талии его руки — и рванул с места.


End file.
